The fortune cookie
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: What if the fortune was their destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Fortune cookie: Today's friend is tomorrow's new family

After the conversation with Abby, she was still sitting on the floor, a small smile starting to break out on her face and her heart was racing, he had kept her fortune, it meant something to him too. _The things you do mean something to people_. _She wanted it to be about him:_ _Today's friend is tomorrow's new family_. Gibbs was so right, maybe she should finally work up the courage to tell him about her feelings for him, maybe he'd even have some feelings too. When they had talked he sat so close that it was hard for her to concentrate, his smell invading her senses, his body touching hers, and he had kept the fortune next to Shannon's picture. _She wanted it to be about him:_ _Today's friend is tomorrow's new family. _Suddenly Abby jumped up and stormed to her car, she finally wanted to tell him how she felt and it was now or never, it was the moment she waited for sooo long, the perfect opportunity. She sped the streets along, nearly as fast as Gibbs did, but she needed to tell it to him now.

Meanwhile Gibbs had arrived back home, he knew Abby would be fine, she just needed some time alone to work through everything. _She wanted it to be about him:_ _Today's friend is tomorrow's new family._ A small smile was also on his face, he had kept the fortune, she had given him the first time they'd met and she could still remember all the facts of this day, but he could too. Maybe he had fallen in love at first sight, that's probably why the other relationships didn't work out, Abby was always his first priority, although he was quite sure that Abby wasn't interested in him, that's why he had sent McGee earlier to find out what's wrong with his girl. Sighing he walked down into the basement to work some frustrations away. She meant so much to him, she really was like family, but in a different way everyone just saw them, he wasn't her big daddy who needed to protect her, he was in love with this fantastic young lady and he wanted to keep her safe, he couldn't lose the second most important woman in his life, well now the only one.

Suddenly he heard his door opening and someone running in, by the sound of it it had to be Abby, but she was sooner in the basement than he could think.

"You alright?" Gibbs was asking, his eyebrow a bit raised

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, I just, I, you know, I have to do it now, because if not, I will never be able to do it, but, it's not very easy…" Abby was starting to ramble again. She was very nervous, her beating so fast she thought it would pop out every minute. Gibbs walked over to her and put his fingers in front of his lips.

"Abbs, slowly and clearly, what do you have to tell me now?" Gibbs asked her quietly, still invading her personal space. Abby turned away and started to pace.

"The fortune on the cookie, I think it was our destiny, Gibbs. _Today's friend is tomorrow's new family._ I once asked you if you'd at least love me like a daughter, but Gibbs, this is not what I want, I mean we have this strong bond, we always know how the other feels, if someone of us is in trouble and we cuddle, we flirt, we invade our personal space, it's no problem Gibbs, but I want more, I need more, I'm in love with you since the first day, since the second we met in the Chinese restaurant and you looked into my eyes." Abby stopped and carefully lifted her face to meet his eyes. She had said everything she wanted and now it was up to him to react, either their friendship would be ruined or they'd have something more, something special, something great.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The fortune on the cookie, I think it was our destiny, Gibbs. __Today's friend is tomorrow's new family.__ I once asked you if you'd at least love me like a daughter, but Gibbs, this is not what I want, I mean we have this strong bond, we always know how the other feels, if someone of us is in trouble and we cuddle, we flirt, we invade our personal space, it's no problem Gibbs, but I want more, I need more, I'm in love with you since the first day, since the second we met in the Chinese restaurant and you looked into my eyes." Abby stopped and carefully lifted her face to meet his eyes. She had said everything she wanted and now it was up to him to react, either their friendship would be ruined or they'd have something more, something special, something great._

* * *

Gibbs froze in this moment. She had said all he'd ever dreamed off, but now it was his turn to speak. But Gibbs being Gibbs chose to show his emotions than rather talk about it. His blue eyes hold her green eyes, his hands making their way to her face and then he kissed her with all passion he had, he could show, he wanted her to know. The kiss became heated and they only broke it because of the need for air.

"Abbs…I want it too, that's why I couldn't answer you back then, I've never seen you like a daughter." Gibbs said and smiled.

"I think destiny meant us to be together from the beginning. I mean, who's crazy enough to walk at night into a Chinese restaurant, start a conversation with a stranger and talk with him till midday! Gibbs that was the most amazing night I had in my life." Abby told him

"I'm gonna give you another amazing night" Gibbs said with a smirk on his face

"Yay!" Abby shouted and kissed him feverishly "I love you Gibbs!" Abby mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too, Abbs!" Gibbs told her and kissed her again and carried her finally upstairs…

THE END!


End file.
